elite_netflixfandomcom-20200213-history
Christian
|image =Christian Season 2.jpg |age =17 |gender = Male |eye_color =Brown |hair_color =Brown |birthday =September 29, 2002 |height = |status = Alive |occupation = Student |education =Las Encinas San Esteban (formerly) |nickname = |family = |friends = Samuel Nadia Nano Ander |romance(s) = Carla (ex-girlfriend) Polo (ex-boyfriend) |enemies =Polo (former friend) (former love rival) Guzmán Carla |portrayer = Miguel Herrán |seasons = 1, 2 |first_appearance = Bienvenidos |last_appearance =20 hours missing }}Christian Varela Expósito is a character on the Netflix series Elite. He is a student at Las Encinas, having previously attended San Esteban until its destruction. He is portrayed by Miguel Herrán. Biography Background Christian goes to San Esteban secondary school until the building collapses, which injures Christian. As recompense, he and two other students are given scholarships to Las Encinas. There may be a possibility that Christian is bisexual, or that he may be open to having sex with any gender, for he has shown interest in the same sex, along with the opposite on many occasions in the show. Throughout the Series |-|Season 1= Season 1 On his first day at Las Encinas, Christian immediately tries to engratiate himself with the most popular crowd, but Guzmán belittles him and the others find him annoying, apart from Carla. At Marina's party, Carla seduces and has sex with Christian, although unknown to him, they are watched by Carla's boyfriend Polo. Eventually, Christian finds out that Polo has been encouraging Carla to have sex with others while he watches, and is initially freaked out by the idea but eventually accepts it and engages in a threesome with Carla and Polo. Christian goes with Carla and Polo to a fundraiser and meets their parents. While Polo's moms praise his ambition, Carla's mother expresses disapproval towards Christian, but Carla and Polo join Christian and leave after he takes a bottle of wine and kisses both of them. Christian's new polyamorous relationship starts to fall apart, however, when Polo becomes jealous and he and Carla suspect Christian when a collection of watches belonging to Carla's dad is stolen. |-|Season 2= Season 2 Christian struggles all summer, while on Carla's yacht, about the secret he was keeping for Polo and Carla about Marina's murder. Christian is also friends with Nano and feels extreme guilt that he knows how to get Nano out of jail. Carla tries to pull Christian in closer but she can tell he is pushing her away. She warns her father that he might tell everything. Christian leaves a club and tells Carla he is going to confess everything to the police. On his way home, drunk, he hits another car while on his motorcycle. The car flees the scene. Christian goes to the hospital and has serious surgery. He might never walk again. Carla's father bribes Christian- in exchange for keeping the secret, he will pay for his medical treatment in Switzerland. Christian accepts and spends the rest of the season in Switzerland, away from everyone. Trivia Appearances 'Season 1' * * * * * * * * 'Season 2' * es:Christian Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Students Category:Alive